Death Count Scoreboard
The Death Count Scoreboard is the name for the transitions in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, showcasing every character in Frollo's army against Los no Frollos, and if they are alive or dead. The statuses are: * Death (is removed from the scoreboard with a blood splatter, or an explosion if the character is powerful) - A character is killed off and is sent to be in the falling-on-a-spike loop in Hell. * Revival (comes back to the scoreboard) - A character is teleported back from Hell via the Keys to Hell. (only used for Hitler) * Disabled (temporarily darkened) - A character is temporarily unable to fight. * Reabled (stops being dark) - A character is able to fight after being disabled. (only used for Ayumu Aikawa) * Newcomer (joins the scoreboard) - A character debuts in ''The Frollo Show'' for the battle. * Comeback (joins the scoreboard) - A character who has been gone from The Frollo Show for a while has come back. * Not Quite Dead '''(comes back to the scoreboard) - A character who was presumed to be dead is revealed to have survived. (only used for Marco Antonio Regil) * '''Mutilation (is removed from the scoreboard, but not dead in-universe) - An immortal character has been mutilated, and is unable to fight (only used for Ronald McDonald) * KO (is removed from the scoreboard, but not dead in-universe) - A character has been KOed and sent to The PITy. Every status in Gets Flashed in order (spoilers) * Disabled - Ayumu Aikawa (mutilated by Wilford Brimley's arrow before the fight) * Newcomer - Spartacus * Newcomer - Armored Günsche * KO - Anakaris (KO'd by Scanty and Kneesocks) * Death - Hitler (died of embarrassment due to Fegelein and Mephiles' antic) * Revival - Hitler (revived by Corset) * KO - Irene (KO'd by Corset) * Death - Tommy Wiseau (sacrificed himself, taking Corset with him) * Death - Corset (killed by Tommy Wiseau) * Death - Pyron (killed by Jafar's flying corpse) * Death - Jafar (killed by Mark) * Death - Dmitri Frollo (killed by Frollo and Bleemo) * Disabled - Bleemo (power drained by his and Frollo's team attack) * Conversion - Hans Frollo (brainwashing by Hitler wore off) * Death - Hans Frollo (killed by Gaston, who was unaware that his brainwashing wore off) * Death - Garry (killed by Batiatus) * Death - Ib (killed by Batiatus) * Death - Quintus Lentulus Batiatus (killed by Madotsuki and Stocking, in retaliation to his murder of Ib) * Conversion - Spartacus (brainwashing by Batiatus wore off) * Death - Umlaut (killed by Spartacus) * Reabled - Ayumu Aikawa (regenerated his body) * Death - Achmed Frollo (killed by Garbage Guy, who summoned Mega Shark) * Death - Yusuf (killed himself due to Achmed Frollo's death) * Death - Marco Antonio Regil ("killed" by Gaston) * Comeback - Ronald McDonald * Mutilation - Ronald McDonald (mutilated by Frollo) * Disabled - Panty (brutally beaten up by Ronald McDonald) * Death - Irate Gamer (killed by Frollo) * KO - Demitri and Morrigan (KO'd by Lemongrab) * Comeback - Adal Ramones * Death - Stalin (killed by Jaime Maussan) * Not Quite Dead - Marco Antonio Regil * KO - Silver the Hedgehog (KO'd by Marco Antonio Regil) * KO - Best Hercules (accidentally KO'd by Silver) * Death - Jaime Maussan (sacrificed himself to save Haruhi from Marco Antonio Regil) Trivia * It is still unknown where the text and bars of the scoreboard are sourced from. Gallery 530809 429288680453975 1064633940 n.jpg|A preview for the Death Count Scoreboard in a promotional image on the Frollo Show Facebook ScoreboardEnd.png|The Death Count Scoreboard at the end of Operation Flashy Fight ScoreboardWilford.png|The Death Count Scoreboard after Wilford Brimley's apocalypse Category:Character Status